Harry Versus the Marauders
by Rocklover91
Summary: Harry's cauldron explodes in Potions, and he is sent back in time, where there is no way for him to get back. Is he really a clone of his father, as his potions professor says, or will he change the future. Eventual SS/HP Slash. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.

* * *

**_

Prologue

It was half way through the year. Harry Potter was sitting in potions class, hating Professor Snape after yet another jibe about Harry's pathetic potions ability. Sure, his potion wasn't quite the teal color of Hermione Granger's potion, but still. It was green, not pink and sparking like Goyle's, or the consistency of wet cement like Neville Longbottom's. And anyway, most people would say that the PepperUp Potion is much too advanced of a potion for first years, but it seemed Snape was never one to agree with "most people" on the subject of his lessons and treatment of students.

"Now, for those of you who think they did the potion I assigned, you may add the final ingredient, three porcupine quills, and then hand in your results. Unless, like Mr. Potter, you realize that your potion isn't worth the D you would be getting on the assignment," Snape added, shooting a look of loathing at the mentioned eleven-year-old.

Harry threw the three porcupine quills into his potion. At least he thought he did. In all actuality, he threw in four of the quills, and while the cauldron was still on the fire.

His cauldron exploded, and the next thing he knew, he awoke on the ground in front of a destroyed cauldron, in a room full of people he could not recognize. An older teacher, who he did not recognize, stood over him, and that teacher was not Snape.

* * *

_**Just an idea I had. I'll continue it as soon as I get the chance... Should be within a day or two. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.

* * *

**_

_Previously:_

_His cauldron exploded, and the next thing he knew, he awoke on the ground in front of a destroyed cauldron, in a room full of people he could not recognize. An older teacher, who he did not recognize, stood over him, and that teacher was not Snape._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

Harry stared around in surprise. Where was Ron, who was sitting beside him seconds previously? And who were all these people? It was evident from the other students' robe colors that they were Gryffindors and Slytherins, and they seemed the same age as himself; this was weird in itself, since he didn't recognize the Gryffindors closest to him.

On second thought, that one boy looked almost like…. No, it couldn't possibly be himself, could it? That was just insane.

And the Slytherin boy three desks over from him… He looked vaguely familiar, but for the life of him, Harry could not place him.

"What have we here? I'm Professor Slughorn, what's your name, young man?" the teacher said softly.

Harry sat up, and there was a sharp pain in the back of his head where he had hit the floor. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his look-a-like.

"Potter, sir. Harry Potter."

The professor looked between Harry and the other boy, a look of surprise on his face, followed by a look of understanding.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. It seems you have time-travelled. I can see you're a Gryffindor. First year, I presume?" He was still talking softly, as if not wanting to be overheard.

"Y-yes, sir."

Time travelled? Some PepperUp Potion that was. Wonder what Snape was doing about it. Celebrating, no doubt, he hated Harry.

"I'm going to take you to Madame Pomfrey, our new Medi-nurse, and then contact Headmaster Dumbledore." He raised his voice to the rest of the class, "Clean up your stations at once. Class dismissed."

Harry heard a flurry of activity as the class did as they were told. He saw the boy who looked like himself whisper over to the other Gryffindor boys, nodding his head toward the Slytherin which Harry had noticed before. Three of the four, including Harry's father, laughed immediately, but the fourth looked troubled. But before anything else could be done or said, the Slytherin's cauldron exploded, the dark red mixture splashing all over the boy's face. Boils could be seen all over his face, his arms, his neck… Slughorn rolled his eyes, yelled "Detention, Black and Potter," and made his way over to the Slytherin.

"Follow us to the Infirmary, Snape." Slughorn's voice sounded agitated, but Harry's head snapped up. That was how he recognized the boy. That was a younger version of Severus Snape. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that he had wanted to do the exact same thing to the older version of the future Potions professor. The grin slid off his face immediately as he realized what he had just heard Slughorn say. His eyes grew wide. Potter, the potions master had said. Harry was the same age as his own father.

* * *

_**Will Harry be accepted by the Marauders? Find out next chapter. Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously:_

_His eyes grew wide. Potter, the potions master had said. Harry was the same age as his own father._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

Harry blindly accepted Professor Slughorn's hand and rose to his feet. He watched as his father and his friends made their way out of the Potions' classroom laughing. The remainder of the class, mostly Slytherins now, left as well, not even giving their boil-covered classmate a second glance. It seemed none of them had even noticed Harry as they made their way out.

Once everyone had cleared out, Slughorn led Harry and Snape out of the classroom and toward the stairs leading out of the dungeons. They made their way to the Infirmary, Slughorn matching his pace with Harry's and allowing Snape to simply follow behind them. Slughorn didn't give him a second glance, as if this was a normal occurrence.

Once when they entered the Infirmary, a younger-looking Madame Pomfrey greeted them, looking irritated. "Well, Mr. Potter, what did you do this time?" Her eyes found Snape, and she glared down at Harry.

Slughorn cleared his throat. "This is Harry Potter. Not James Potter." The nurse raised her eyebrows. "He literally appeared beside a destroyed cauldron in the middle of class. He's from the future," he added softly, as if to keep anyone else from hearing, which was odd since Snape already knew.

"Oh. Umm… Mr. Potter, come sit down over here. Mr. Snape, come with us as well." She ushered the two first years into two beds near each other. Neither boy lay down, but Snape looked as if this was a normal occurrence for him as well. As did Madame Pomfrey. Harry wondered how often this could possibly happen; Snape exploding a cauldron often was a funny idea, since he always told Harry off for doing so.

Madame Pomfrey left the room through a door which Harry hadn't noticed before, and emerged a second later with two vials of potion: one blue and one red. The red was handed to Snape, and he swallowed it immediately. Nothing visibly happened, but the Slytherin's pained face relaxed slightly. The blue one was handed to Harry and, after looking at it for a second, he drank it. The pain in his head eased instantly, and he felt slightly tired.

"Neither of you will be leaving today. Forget the rest of your classes, and…" She was cut off as the door opened, and in walked Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Both looked younger than Harry had ever seen them, but as no one else noticed any difference, he realized he probably should not say anything about the difference.

"Mr. Potter. I was told that you were here from the future. I assume you are the son of James Potter?" Harry nodded, a smile finding his face. He loved being told he looked like his father. "You look just like him. Apart from your eyes."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "I've only seen that color of eyes once before. Is your mum's name Lily, by any chance, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled brighter. "Yes, ma'am." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and a small smile on Professor McGonagall's face.

"This situation may be a bit confusing for you," Dumbledore said, the twinkle still present. "Both James and Lily are first years in Gryffindor, same as you. I am afraid we have no way for you to return to your time at this point. I assure you, however, that we will be searching for a way to send you home to your parents." Harry's smile disappeared, but the others seemed not to notice. "For the time being, I will allow you to continue your education here at Hogwarts. As you are a first year, and already a Gryffindor, another sorting will be unnecessary. The password to the Gryffindor house is…" He paused and looked around him. Harry did as well, and started: he had forgotten all about Snape being there. The Slytherin was staring at the wall, a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you will have to wait to get the password. This is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house."

"Yes, sir. I already knew everyone here, with the exception of Professor Slughorn." Snape looked up, his eyes narrowed as if he made the connection that Harry meant he knew him as well.

"Is that so? Well, that is excellent. Seems we still are teachers at Hogwarts in the future." Slughorn looked affronted, but said nothing. "Madame Pomfrey, is Mr. Potter able to leave at this time, or will he be needing to stay for a bit longer?"

"He should stay for a time, but the entire day is unnecessary, Headmaster."

"Alright then, please contact Professor McGonagall as soon as he is able to leave. She will have to give him the password."

"Erm… Professor?" Dumbledore looked down at Harry again. "I… I'm afraid I don't have anything with me, with the exception of my wand. I left everything else behind."

"Of course. You will find a trunk of clothing as well as your necessary books in your dormitory. I'm glad to hear you maintained your wand; replacing that could have been tricky. You will get your class schedule from Professor McGonagall when she brings you to your dormitory." The gleam remained in the Headmaster's blue eyes as he led the other professors out of the Infirmary, leaving Harry, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey.

"You will both rest and, if you do, I'll let you out before dinner," Madame Pomfrey said, looking directly at Harry. "That does not mean sneaking out and attempting to sneak back without my noticing, is that clear?"

Harry stared at the witch. Why would she think he would do that? "Y-yes, ma'am." He was not expecting much enjoyment in this time period, if all his teachers thought he would be up to trouble all the time.

The witch fixed him with a warning glare, but turned away and reentered her office.

Harry lay down, staring at the ceiling. Why hadn't he just paid attention and added only three of the stupid quills? And why would it send him back here? Why here, exactly? He had never even met his parents, and no one knew that.

Madame Pomfrey reentered the room at a run. "Mr. Snape, I said rest. Lay down at once!" He did so, but his eyes stayed open. "Mr. Potter, I only just realized. You cannot tell either James Potter or Lily Evans that they are your family. You must act as if you were muggleborn. They cannot know of their future relationship. Merlin knows Miss Evans would have a heart attack on the spot! No matter what, you are not to let them find out who you are." Harry nodded. "Mr. Snape, unless you want to be obliviated, you must agree to complete silence in this matter as well."

Snape looked exasperated. "Like anyone would believe me anyway," he said softly. Harry stared at the boy, both realizing that the nurse hadn't heard his response. Snape nodded, with an equally soft "Yes, ma'am."

"I will have to alter your appearance somewhat as well, Mr. Potter. You've probably noticed you look like a carbon copy of James Potter." Harry nodded, a smile playing on his face, and the witch pointed her wand at him. She handed him a mirror, and he stared at the reflection. His hair was slightly longer than before, and it was wavy. His nose was bigger and, he noticed with a shock, his scar was much lighter, almost gone. If Harry hadn't looked for it, he would never have noticed it. He smiled at the witch and gave a small, "Thank you."

The witch left them again, and this time Harry kept looking at the other boy. Both first-years were stuck there all day, they might as well talk. Right? Harry could get over the fact that the Professor Snape he knew was a complete prat, as long as _this_ Snape was different.

"Hey." Snape looked up at Harry, but said nothing. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"So I've heard," Snape said. And didn't say anything else.

"Uh… What's your name?" Harry knew the boy's name, but figured it would be weird if he already knew the other boy's last name, but not his first.

The Slytherin gave Harry a look quite similar to the one his teacher self had used on the Gryffindor often. "Why?"

"Well, we'll be stuck in here, probably for hours. We might as well talk or something. It could get quite boring otherwise."

"Snape. Severus Snape," he said softly, a guarded look on his face.

"Great to meet you, too," Harry said sarcastically, misinterpreting the expression for hatred.

The boys sat in silence for the rest of their time in the hospital wing. By the time Professor McGonagall returned, Harry had drifted into a light sleep, but Snape was watching him uneasily. Why would a Potter want anything to do with him? But this Potter hadn't pulled his wand on him or anything, hadn't even insulted him… Maybe… No. Snape knew better than to believe this. It was probably a trick. What else could it be? James Potter's son would be no better than James himself was.

The head of Gryffindor woke Harry and ushered him away toward the door. When he reached the door, however, Harry called back, "Bye, Sn-Severus," earning him a stunned glance from the Slytherin and from the Professor.

They reached Gryffindor Tower, and the Professor said, "Jobberknoll," and the portrait swung forward, admitting the teacher and student.

Harry scanned the Gryffindor common room, and it looked the same as it did when he last saw it, except the people. There were no Weasley twins laughing in the corner with a couple other people, there was no Ron waiting for him to get back. There was, however, four boys crowded around the fireplace, one of which Harry knew to be his father. And another person, who he knew as "Black," from potions class. There were other students, of course, but he didn't recognize any of them.

Seeing the Professor leading Harry inside, his father and his friends (_James and his friends_, Harry reminded himself) came over to join them.

"Professor," James started, but the Transfiguration professor spoke over him.

"This is Harry. Harry Potter." James' eyes snapped to Harry and his mouth opened, but before he could say anything, the professor continued. "No, James, no relation." James' eyes went back to the professor. "I expect," she added with a glare in the direction of James and Black, "that there will not be trouble?"

"Of course not, Professor," Black said with a mischievous grin that could rival Fred and George Weasley.

"Because of a… complication, Mr. Potter was unable to attend Hogwarts immediately, but he was taught the same things as you have learned. He was sorted this morning, upon arriving, into Gryffindor." It was evident that they didn't recognize him from the incident in Potions that morning. They must have been preoccupied with Snape's explosion. "If there are any problems, Harry, come find me." She turned her gaze onto James and Black. "I trust there will not be, however. Your schedule," she added, handing him a sheet of parchment.

And with that, she turned and exited the common room. James took hold of Harry's arm and led him over to the fireplace, his friends following.

"I'm James. James Potter," James said, smirking at their shared name. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. We're the other Gryffie first years. There's three girls too, but… Yeah, never mind them. Names, Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, and Alice Prewett. Prewett's okay, but McDonald and Evans are both complete… well so as not to offend Remus here, I'll just say they take school _very_ seriously."

"Leave me out of this one, mate!" Black (_Sirius_, Harry reminded himself) said with mock exasperation. This comment led to a lot of laughter, to which Harry found himself joining in, as though this was where he was meant to be throughout his entire life.

* * *

_**Well, it seems as if Harry is fitting in okay... So far. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.

* * *

**_

_Previously:_

_"I'm James. James Potter," James said, smirking at their shared name. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. We're the other Gryffie first years. There's three girls too, but… Yeah, never mind them. Names, Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, and Alice Prewett. Prewett's okay, but McDonald and Evans are both complete… well so as not to offend Remus here, I'll just say they take school __very__ seriously."_

_"Leave me out of this one, mate!" Black (__Sirius__, Harry reminded himself) said with mock exasperation. This comment led to a lot of laughter, to which Harry found himself joining in, as though this was where he was meant to be throughout his entire life.

* * *

_

Chapter Three

"Come on, Harry, mate, if Peter misses breakfast, we'll _all_ suffer." The strange voice startled Harry awake. It was always Ron who woke him up since he came to Hogwarts… and then it all flooded back to him: the explosion in Potions, the time traveling. And the fact that he was now at Hogwarts with his eleven-year-old father.

"Yeah, I'm up. Go ahead without me, I still need a shower."

"Nonsense. Don't we all! Come on, mate, we'll show you where the bathroom is. And do hurry up! We've got some… things to do," Sirius finished lamely at a look from James.

Remus Lupin was looking between James and Sirius, a look of exasperation on his face. "You can't be already planning something else, can you? You got him _yesterday_!" When the other two didn't answer, he rolled his eyes and left the dormitory, school robes in one hand, a towel in the other.

"Planning something? What's he mean?" Harry said, wanting to be in on whatever his father was planning to do.

"Erm… Nothing to worry about. You'll find out soon enough," he added with a smirk, to which Sirius started laughing.

"Come on, guys!" Peter said suddenly. "I'm starving!" Everyone, including Harry, started laughing. They headed out to the showers, but the other boys were done before Harry. He purposely held back, hoping to catch something of what the others were up to. He dressed slowly and emerged back into the dorm, just in time to see James and Sirius grab something out of James' trunk. Something silver. Harry recognized it as the invisibility cloak, the one he had inherited from his father. And with a sigh, he realized that at this time, the cloak still belonged to James Potter.

James looked up at the sigh, and Harry acted as if he hadn't seen anything. Sirius jumped, but when it seemed that Harry was oblivious, he shot a grin at his friend.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, breakfast was half over. According to Sirius, they barely had time to throw food into their mouths before the food would disappear. But Harry knew better, and pulled his schedule out of his bag, looking at it for the first time since he had received it.

"Transfiguration. Better that in the morning then potions!" Harry jumped, realizing that Sirius was looking over his shoulder at the paper. "You've got the same classes as us; just forget the schedule, okay? Tag along with us. We'll show you around and… stuff," he finished lamely, receiving another look from Lupin.

"Okay, either you tell me what the two of you are up to, or please go to class separately! I'm sure Harry doesn't want to get detention on his first day here!"

"Who says we're up to anything, Remi? Merlin you think terribly of us, don't you," he finished, planting a hurt expression on his face. This caused another round of laughter similar to the night before, except this time, Remus didn't join in, still looking between the boys in frustration.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Harry, you may want to hang back with me and Peter. These two are up to no good. They're the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts, and that includes the older students."

Harry had no intention to leave his father, but was distracted fairly quickly by the arrival of another first year. A red-headed girl, a girl who just happened to have the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, apart from his own.

"Potter! You do anything toda, I'm going to McGonagall, I swear! I know that was you in potions yesterday!" She glared at James with a look similar to the look Professor Snape usually had for Harry.

"Lily, calm down, I don't think James is going to do anything." Remus said quickly.

"Merlin, Evans. You always think the worst, don't you? Just because we're smiling does not always mean we're up to something. Maybe I saw you coming over here, so I smiled because you're deciding to grace me with your company!" James' smirk was back, but Lily was not convinced.

"Just consider yourself warned, Potter. Remus, I don't know why you hang with these… these bullies." And with that, she finally noticed Harry. He had been looking between his parents with shock on his face. His parents hated one another! This couldn't be true. He must have been sent to some alternate universe or something. This could not be real.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, Evans. This is Harry Potter. He's new here. First year, like us."

"Potter?"

"No, not related to me. I don't think…" James trailed off, looking at Harry again.

"Nah, I'm muggleborn," Harry lied quickly. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie; he was raised by muggles after all. But they didn't need to know the rest of the story.

"Good to meet you, Harry. Word of advice, avoid Black and Potter like the plague if you know what's good for you. See you two later," she finished, looking between Harry and Remus.

James looked affronted, but glared at her and stood up. "Come on, Siri. Let's go… erm… let's get to class. See you lot later!" he added to Harry, Remus, and Peter.

"Nah, I'll come with you," Peter said quickly, standing up. He waved goodbye to Harry and Remus.

"Those two…" Remus muttered to himself. Harry was too stunned to follow, still taken aback by the fact that Lily hated James.

Eventually, Remus and Harry got up to go to class. Half way there, however, there was a crowd forming. In the middle of the crowd stood James, Sirius, and, though Harry was thoroughly surprised to see him, Snape. They had their wands on one another, and they were snarling at one another. Remus sighed, but the two fought through the crowd to get to their friends. Peter was standing behind the other two, but was in the crowd, not in the conflict.

"Oi, what's going on?" Remus said lightly, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Snively was giving us a bit of trouble, Remi," Sirius explained, keeping his wand on the Slytherin.

"Yeah, all I said was that he really should wash his hair once in a while. Good advice, if you ask me, since clearly he was never told that at home," James added, his eyes searching the crowd, presumably looking around for teachers. His wand never faltered from its spot.

Harry was stunned. Snape was just standing there, taking the insults as if he didn't hear them. His face was impassive, but his eyes were not. In their depths, Harry could see anger and… something else. What that something else was, he didn't know.

"I wonder if maybe we should wash it for him. Maybe Baby Snivellus doesn't know how," James continued.

"Go to hell, all of you," Snape snarled, looking between the four Gryffindors. At that, Remus took Harry's arm and led him to where Peter was. Remus looked uneasy, but Peter looked gleeful.

"Wash out your mouth, Snivelly," Sirius said, waving his wand and muttering something under his breath. Snape's mouth immediately filled with pink bubbles. He spat it out, but they continued, filling his mouth. When Snape fell to his knees clutching his throat, Harry realized in shock that the Slytherin couldn't breathe. He was choking on them, his face darkening.

"Sirius, cut it out. He can't breathe. Stop it, he's choking. This isn't funny! Sirius, stop it! James, please, cut it out. He can't breathe!" Harry started off talking softly, but once it was clear that they weren't listening, he got louder. He stepped over to Snape, pulling his own wand out. "Aguamenti," he muttered, kneeling down in order to send the jet of water from his wand into the Slytherin's mouth. The water washed out the soap bubbles, and at last Snape could breathe again.

Gasping for breath, the Slytherin looked up at him, his face returning to its normal pallid color. He didn't say a word, but Harry could see the surprise on his face. It was clear to Harry that Snape wasn't expecting help.

But immediately, James was beside Harry, grabbing the other Gryffindor's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here. That snake isn't worth detention." Harry hesitated, but this was his father he was talking about, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Later, Snivelly," James said, shoving the Slytherin back on the ground as he tried to stand.

Harry looked in shock at James, but before he could say a word, Sirius looped arms with father and son and the five Gryffindors made their way through the crowd toward their class.

Harry took one glance behind him and saw the crowd dispersing, most of them laughing or smirking, not even the other Slytherins stopped to help Snape to his feet. He tried not to listen as James, Peter, and Sirius laughed about the incident, as Remus told them they shouldn't have let it get so far. Harry felt sick.

* * *

_**Will Harry say something to the others about his actions, or will he follow Remus' example and allow it? Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously:_

_Harry took one glance behind him and saw the crowd dispersing, most of them laughing or smirking, not even the other Slytherins stopped to help Snape to his feet. He tried not to listen as James, Peter, and Sirius laughed about the incident, as Remus told them they shouldn't have let it get so far. Harry felt sick._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

After the incident in the corridor the week before, Harry thought that maybe his mother had been right. Maybe he should avoid James and his friends. The thought was tormenting; he had never met his father, after all, so he wanted time with him now.

But did he really want to get to know _this_ version of his dad? His father was no more than a bully who reminded Harry so much of his cousin, Dudley. Harry himself had troubles with Slytherin students – Draco Malfoy and his cronies, to be precise – but he could never see himself attacking them, taking their wands, and still humiliating the other further, leaving the other defenseless, unable to protect themselves…

The fact that James was his father was starting to become less and less important to Harry. He knew what it was like to be ostracized by everyone else. The only thought that kept Harry from walking away from James' group was the fact that this was Snape they were harassing. He knew that the Severus Snape of his time was a complete jerk to everyone who was not a Slytherin. Maybe he had started this whole feud. Harry told himself that that had to be it. Snape had started it. It wasn't his father's fault, it was Snape's.

So instead of regularly seeking out his mother at lunch, as he had planned, Harry remained with James and the others. But today, there was literally no sign of Lily throughout lunch, though Harry was certain he had seen her in their last class. But, as the boys had a free period after lunch, he didn't give this much thought; he knew that people, at least from his time, could easily go to the kitchens if they missed lunch. The Weasley twins had told him so.

The five boys made their way outside after eating. They spread their cloaks out on the grass and sat down, watching the other students milling about.

"Hey, Remi, you okay, mate?" Sirius sounded worried, and Harry looked over at Remus. The other boy was extremely pale, more so than usual.

"Yeah, Sirius, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you sure?" Harry was now starting to worry, as Remus wasn't even reading the book he held open in front of him. After a week with the boys, Harry had already figured out that Remus read more than Hermione Granger. He was always reading. To see him distracted so easily was… It wasn't like him.

"Nah, Remi does this all the time." Four sets of eyes were on James now. "He starts feeling sick around lunch time, sits through class anyway, and then after dinner, he finally goes to the hospital wing, and doesn't come back. We go see what's up with him the next morning, and he looks like he's been up all night and acts like he has a hangover." Everyone but Remus laughed at that description, including Harry, as the idea of Remus Lupin with a hangover was funny. He seemed to be someone who would rather die than break a school rule. "He's done it, like, four times so far," Remus looked up sharply, but only Harry noticed, "And won't listen to reason about ditching class when you're clearly sick." For some reason, Remus looked almost… upset at the comment.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you should go now, you won't have to stay overnight if you go now." Harry could see that this was the best idea, since who would want to spend the night in the hospital?

"I said I'm fine, guys, really. I'm just…"

"Sick," Sirius supplied for him. "Come on, last month, you did this same thing, and you were cooped up in there for two days! That nurse wouldn't even let us see you!"

Remus looked away from the others, looking toward the lake. Harry, recognizing the futility of arguing with the other boy, looked in the same direction. His eyes catch on a familiar red-head sitting by the river, but they narrowed at the sight of her companion. Lily was seated beside the river alongside Severus Snape. He watched them for a minute, but before he could say anything to the others, he saw Lily get up, grab her bag and head toward the castle.

"Hey James, seems Snape's harassing Li-Evans. She just left him. He's sitting by the lake." Remus looked at Harry sharply, but the other three looked toward the lake. James and Sirius stood immediately, joined fairly quickly by Harry. Remus and Peter stayed where they were, but it seemed that Remus was agitated by the turn of events. Harry knew something was wrong by the way Remus didn't join them, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind – Remus was sick today, after all.

"Oi! Snivellus!" Sirius' voice rang out over the grounds. Snape looked up sharply and, seeing the group approaching, leapt to his feet, yanking his wand out of his robes.

"Harassing Evans, were you? Think you can get away with messing with a Gryffindor without paying, do you?" James voice was taunting, but Snape deserved this. Harry had seen him talking to Lily, and nothing good could have come of that.

"I wasn't harassing anyone, Potter," Snape sneered, still holding his wand defensively.

"Right, like she'd have come to you." Sirius and James both had their wands out now.

"I don't owe the likes of you an explanation," Snape was glaring at the three, and Harry pulled his wand out.

"You do now. Expelliarmus!" Harry had to defend his mother, as well as himself, from the likes of Snape. The Slytherin hadn't noticed Harry's wand, however, and so had not expected the attack. His wand flew through the air, and Harry caught it with his left hand, still holding his own wand in his right hand.

James and Sirius both grinned at Harry, but Snape glared at him. "You stay out of this. You know nothing of any of this, it's what, your second week here? Whatever you knew before is…"

"Harry's one of us now, Snivelly, so watch your mouth." Sirius looked livid at the insult against his new friend.

"Impedimenta!" Snape had lunged at Harry, trying to retrieve his wand, but James was quicker than the Slytherin. Snape froze, barely able to move.

"Let. Me. Go."

Snape could barely move past the impediment jinx, but it seemed Sirius wanted to take part of this as well. He said, "Furnunculus," and boils broke out over Snape's face, causing the Slytherin to scream out in pain. Harry looked at Sirius, trying to find the reason behind the spell. As far as he could tell, there wasn't one.

James laughed at the Slytherin, and Harry instantly realized what was going on. He had been wrong. He had helped his father attack someone, someone who may or may not have deserved to be confronted, and now he was helping to torment the other boy. The same way his cousin always treated him.

The impediment jinx was finally wearing off, and Harry was glad. He made a move to return Snape's wand, but before he could take more than a step, James had shouted, "Incarcerous," causing ropes to twist around the Slytherin. Harry was shocked, but before he could fully register what was going on, he heard the bell announcing the end of the break. He assumed this would end all of this, so he waited a second. He didn't know the counter spell to Incarcerous, but James probably did. He wouldn't leave the Slytherin like this. Would he?

But the other boys didn't seem to notice. Sirius had his wand still trained Snape, but James was just standing there. He was smiling.

"Hey guys, that was the bell. Come on. We've all got class."

"Locomotor mortis," Sirius said lazily, causing the Slytherin's legs to snap together, despite the ropes cutting into his thighs. He immediately shoved his wand back into his robes, and he and James led the way towards the castle, catching up easily to Remus and Peter, who had brought all their bags with them. The four were gone without another glance toward the defenseless Slytherin, none of them noticing that Harry was missing.

Harry knelt beside Snape, the two wands still in his hands. "I don't know the counter spells. Do you know them?"

Snape glared at him, suspense in his narrowed eyes. But his dark eyes widened in shock when Harry laid his hand on the Slytherin's shoulder.

"If you know the spells, I'll do them. Otherwise, I have to go get a teacher. Who knows how long that'll take; classes are going on now."

Snape simply looked at him for another minute, seeming to determine if Harry was being truthful. Would he really help? But he seemed to decide there was no other choice, and he whispered, "Relashio and Liberatio."

Harry did the spells, and Snape struggled to stand; the spells had cut off the circulation to his legs. Harry rose and held out his hand to the Slytherin. The boy gingerly accepted the hand, and Harry pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks," Snape muttered, picking up his bag and looking at his wand, which the Gryffindor still held. Harry had forgotten that he was holding both wands. The Slytherin turned away, as if deciding it wasn't worth the fight, as he couldn't fight without his wand. Harry was stunned to see the Slytherin start limping toward the castle without his wand, and without assistance, though he could barely walk.

"Hey, wait!" Snape tensed, but stopped walking. He didn't turn around, but as he had only gone a short distance, Harry caught up to him quickly. "You left this. I wasn't going to keep it." Harry was holding Snape's wand out for him to take, and the Slytherin, with a bewildered expression, took it from him. He stuffed the wand into his robes, and started toward the castle again, still limping.

"Wait, Snape. Let me help you." The Slytherin ignored him and kept walking, speeding up slightly. "Severus! Just wait a second!" Snape froze when he heard his first name, as none of his classmates, with the exception of Lily Evans, had ever used his first name. Harry caught up to him again and pulled Snape's arm around his own shoulders. The Slytherin was too stunned to fight the gesture, but immediately afterward, pulled away as if burnt. "Come on, you need the hospital wing. There's no way you'll make it to the castle on your own, let alone up two flights of stairs. Let me help you, Severus. This is my fault, at least let me help you."

"Just let me go to class, Potter. Unless you want to harass me further, there's no reason to stay. Leave me alone."

Harry stood in front of Snape, not allowing the other boy to pass by him. He looked directly into the Slytherin's eyes, and whispered, "Let me help you."

Finally, the Slytherin gave a stiff nod, and Harry moved to his side again. He pulled Snape's arm around his own shoulders, and slipped an arm around the other boy's thin waist. The Slytherin cringed at the touch, but Harry didn't let him go. He helped the boy to the castle, and had to half-carry him up the stairs to the hospital wing.

* * *

Once Snape was seated on a bed and Madame Pomfrey had gone for the necessary potions, Harry stepped closer to the other boy. "I really am sorry. I'll… I'll tell them to lay off, okay. To leave you alone. You didn't deserve any of that."

Snape was staring at Harry as if he had grown a third eye. But, he nodded slightly, having no idea how to respond to this.

"Hey, about you and Li-Evans." Snape visibly tensed again. "Hey, calm down. I'm just asking a question. You weren't harassing her, were you?" The Slytherin glared at him. "Hey, just trying to have something to tell James later. So I can give him another reason for you being together other than harassment. He can be kind of… okay, he can be extremely stupid, I've noticed."

Snape's glare became slightly less intense at the insult against James Potter. "What, is it against some sort of rule for a Slytherin to hang out with a Gryffindor or something? We were studying, for your information, Potter," he added.

"You're friends then?" Harry asked, curious for more information about his mother.

"What, can't imagine your mother being friends with someone like me?"

Harry flinched, as that was exactly what he had thought when he had seen them together by the lake. He thought immediately of lying, but this version of Severus Snape gave Harry the same feeling as his adult self did, that he could read minds. A stupid thought, Harry was sure, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought at first." Snape looked surprised at the honesty. "And I also wanted to blame you for the fights you and Jam… You and my dad keep getting into. But I get it now. It's not your fault, this is all on him. I'm sorry. For before. I didn't realize. Please forgive me, Sn-Severus."

Snape's glare returned. "You ask for me to forgive me, and then immediately almost call me that?" Harry looked stunned. "You almost call me the exact thing your precious father calls me, and have the nerve to ask…"

"Wait. Stop." Snape glared up at him again. "I... It's just weird to call you anything but Snape, okay? Remember how I said I knew you in the future? I only knew you by your last name. I'm not calling you… that name." He put his hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "I haven't, and I won't."

Snape was staring at him now. "I… I guess I…" He swallowed. "Thanks. For helping me." He gave Harry a small smile, as if he was unaccustomed to doing such a thing. Harry grinned widely, but before he could answer, Madame Pomfrey returned.

"Mr. Potter! Quit harassing him, and get out of here at once! You have a class to attend and…" she broke off as she took in the scene before her: Harry standing in front of Snape, a hand on the boy's shoulder. And Snape? Snape was smiling, which in itself was something the nurse had never seen.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at the sight, and the boys looked between one another and at the nurse, both uncertain of what to do. The Gryffindor's hand was still on the Slytherin's shoulder. "Mr. Potter, you do have a class, dear. What class is it, and I'll send along a note explaining the circumstances."

"Charms, ma'am."

She scribbled something on a piece of parchment and passed it to Harry, who took it. "Give this to Professor Flitwick, he'll understand. Go on."

Harry hesitated, looking into the dark eyes again. The Slytherin smiled at him, and Harry gave him a quick hug before turning to leave.

Both Severus and Madame Pomfrey watched the Gryffindor leave with stunned expressions on their faces.

* * *

_**A longer chapter this time, but I had to get it all in one. Sorry it took so long, but there were a few details which weren't working together to my liking. Hope it was worth the wait!**_

_**All spells used are created by JKR, with the exception of "**__**Liberatio**__**," which is simply the Latin word for "release."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Will Remus side with Harry, or will he stick with his friends on the treatment of our Slytherin friend? And how will Harry deal with Remus' "sickness?" Will he catch on first, or will James, Sirius, and Peter? And how will they react? Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.

* * *

**_

_Previously:_

_Harry hesitated, looking into the dark eyes again. The Slytherin smiled at him, and Harry gave him a quick hug before turning to leave._

_Both Severus and Madame Pomfrey watched the Gryffindor leave with stunned expressions on their faces.

* * *

_

Chapter Five

After dinner, the five Gryffindors found themselves in their common room preparing for the weekend. He and James were playing exploding snap, being watched by Sirius and Peter, who were awaiting their turns, and Remus was reading. The boy still looked extremely pale, but the others had given up on trying to make him to go to the hospital wing.

At around seven o'clock, Remus shut his book and stood up. "Hey, you guys win. I'll go see Madame Pomfrey. Happy?"

Harry laid another card down and it exploded. "Want us to walk down with you? You look like you could pass out half way there."

Remus looked nervous. "No, I'm fine. It's just… I have a headache. Nothing major. I'll be fine."

The other boys watched him leave, and James stood up. "Harry, we've got to show you something. You can't tell anyone about this."

He ran off toward their dormitory and returned with the invisibility cloak. "Something's wrong with Remus, and I intend to find out what it is. Who's with me?"

The first years, except Peter, crawled under the cloak. Peter opened the portrait and exited slowly, allowing his invisible friends to get out. Once out of the corridor, he slipped under the cloak with the other three.

They got to the Hospital Wing just in time to see Madame Pomfrey and Remus leaving it. They followed, silently, as the nurse led Remus outside, straight to the Whomping Willow. The four looked at one another in astonishment as Madame Pomfrey picked up a long stick and pushed a knot on the base of the tree. The wild branches froze, revealing a passage under the tree. The nurse gave Remus a quick hug, saying something softly that the others couldn't hear, and Remus went into the passage. The nurse left him, muttering to herself as she strode back towards the castle.

The four Gryffindors made their way to the willow. James picked up the stick and prodded the same spot as the nurse had moments before. They entered the passage, and found themselves inside an awful looking building.

They saw Remus slightly ahead of them, walking down the passage. They pulled the cloak off of themselves, and James called out to their friend, "Hey, Remi, what's all this about?" He had a grin, but it faltered quickly as Remus spun around in horror.

"No, you guys can't be here. You have to get out of here. Now. Go. Run." He glanced out the window, where the sun was slowly going down.

"Remus, what's going on? Honestly, you can tell us, we'll keep quiet. Just tell us," Sirius pleaded with his friend, trying to get in on the mystery.

"You can't be here. It's dangerous. You could get killed or worse here, now go." Remus was pleading now.

"Remi, you're our friend. Whatever it is, you can tell us," Harry was starting to worry about his friend, the way he kept looking around at them, glancing out the window, looking back at them again.

Remus' voice was pleading now. "Please. Just go, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Just… just get out of here. You could get killed if you…" he broke off, his face pained suddenly. "Run. No. Time. Go." Remus shuttered and fell to the ground. The only light in the shack now was coming from the moon outside the window.

Seeing their friend fall, Harry and Sirius ran to Remus. They drew back, however, when the facts made themselves clear. Remus' teeth were growing. Dark, course hair was coming up on his face, his arms… His eyes, which moments before were warm amber, were now a glaring yellow… He was screaming, but slowly, the scream became animalistic. He was howling now, and the others realized what was going on.

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him toward the passage through which they had come. James and Peter were slightly ahead of them, everyone running as quickly as they could toward the exit. James still held the invisibility cloak in his arms, but all thoughts of using it were gone from their minds. All they were could think of was getting away from the monster in the shack.

The second they were out, they collapsed on the ground. Not the best idea, to lie beneath a whomping willow, and they figured out that fact quite quickly, as the branches threw them far from the passageway.

Only one thought ran through the four friends' minds: their friend was a werewolf.

* * *

_**Sorry that this is so short, but it's been too long since I've updated and I wanted to give you all something. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.**_

* * *

**_Well, the boys know Remus' secret now... Will they keep the secret and their friendship, or will they run from him? Only time will tell. Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.**_

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The second they were out, they collapsed on the ground. Not the best idea, to lie beneath a whomping willow, and they figured out that fact quite quickly, as the branches threw them far from the passageway._

_Only one thought ran through the four friends' minds: their friend was a werewolf.

* * *

_

Chapter Six

On their way back to the dormitory, the boys were quite nearly caught several times. They had forgotten about the invisibility cloak in their flustered states, and only remembered when they heard Mrs. Norris mewling for Filch. Filch, of course, appeared on the scene a few moments later, but not in time to see the four boys disappear under the cloak.

They sat in a circle on the floor of the dorms; none of them were planning to sleep anyway. They had all weekend to catch up on sleep.

"What the bloody hell was that about? Who would have guessed that… that Remi… Remi's a… shit, this is so weird." Sirius sounded bewildered.

"What exactly is he, Sirius? What happened? It's like he was turning into… into an animal!"

The others looked at Harry as if he was the stupidest thing in the world.

"It seems that Remus is a werewolf, Harry." James' voice was harsh. There was a darkness in his eyes that none of the boys had seen before.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but shuddered involuntarily and closed his mouth. He was still visibly shaken.

"That… that lunatic has been lying to us all along! What the bloody hell was he playing at? We could have… he could have killed us just now! He let us stay, he let us… we could have died!"

"James, he told us to go. He warned us, it's our fault we didn't…"

"You're siding with him, Harry? Really?"

"Yeah, Harry's right. If he wanted to hurt us, he wouldn't have told us to get out of there."

"You too, Siri? He's a bloody werewolf! A monster! A killer! We've got to inform Dumbledore! McGonagall! Anyone!"

"I'm sure they know already, James, since it was Pomfrey who escorted him there tonight," Harry said coldly. He liked Remus, and hated the fact that James had suddenly turned on their friend.

"But he's a killer, Harry! You don't understand, being muggleborn and all. But Siri and Pete and me… We know the stories. They're not in control! They will sooner kill you as look at you! He's dangerous, and to think all this time, we've shared a dorm with him! He could have killed us in our sleep!"

"But he hasn't, Jamie," Sirius was glaring at his best friend. "Werewolves lose control _once a month_, mate. _Once a month_. When they're transformed, they become killers. But… unless they're in wolf form, they're in complete control. Remi's not dangerous, the wolf is."

"Siri and Harry are right, James," Peter's voice was barely over a whisper. All eyes were on him now. "Remus could have hurt us how many times over, but he hasn't."

"That doesn't explain why he's been lying to us though, does it?"

James was adamant to find some problem with Remus, but Harry wouldn't have any part of it. This may be his father, but if he was acting like a prat, Harry wouldn't be afraid to tell him so. "Maybe because he knew you'd act like a complete git over it, James."

James stared in shock at the normally quiet boy in front of him. Harry reminded him of himself sometimes, as the boy was fiercely loyal. But Harry couldn't possibly know the dangers of being around a werewolf. He looked to Sirius and Peter for support, but realized by their expressions, they agreed with Harry.

"James, mate, he was afraid to lose us. I probably wouldn't have told you either."

Sirius' voice took a few moments to penetrate James' mind. But when it did, James' face became an expression of horror. "Oh, Merlin. I'm a complete prat, aren't I? Remus is one of us… and I… shit, I am the world's biggest prat."

"No one's going to disagree with you there, mate. No offence." Everyone laughed at Sirius' comment, and they pulled themselves off the floor. They changed into their pyjamas and crawled into their beds, knowing it would only be a few hours before sunrise. They planned to visit Remus in the hospital wing in the morning.

"Hey guys... should we tell him we know?"

"Merlin, James, he knows we know! We were kind of there, mate. He talked to us. Remember?"

"Wasn't sure if he'd remember..."

"Even if he doesn't remember, he has to know he doesn't have to lie to us anymore," Harry said softly. "He has to know we're there for him no matter what."

"Hey guys... please don't tell him how much of a git I was tonight..."

"Of course we won't, Jamie."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"So... we ought to come up with a nickname... You know, show him that we really do accept him as who he is." Sirius sounded extremely excited about the nickname idea, so the others pondered it.

"How's Moons sound to you guys?" Peter's voice was still quivering, but none of the others mentioned it; they were still a little shaken up too.

"Nah, how about Moony?"

"Awesome one, Harry, mate! Now to get him to agree to it."

"Well, if we don't go to sleep now, we won't see him until he comes to us. Which I doubt he'll do before curfew. I don't want to be hunting down a distraught Re... Moony tomorrow. Merlin knows, if he doesn't want to be found, he isn't found."

And with that, the four friends closed their eyes, but none could sleep. They could still hear Remus' pleading for them to leave, the sound of his screams as his transformation hit him.

* * *

The next morning, the four friends got up early. None of them slept much; only one or two hours each. But they refused to sleep in, as they normally would on a Saturday morning. They all wanted to meet up with Remus in the Hospital Wing.

They went to the kitchens rather than wait for breakfast to be served in the Great Hall. Carrying a couple slices of toast each, the four crept into the Infirmary to wait for Remus' return. But they saw Madame Pomfrey already had their friend in a bed and was talking to him softly. She looked up as they closed the door, stood up, and came over to them.

"What are you four doing here?"

"We came to see Remus."

"That much is obvious, Mr. Black. I am fully aware of your escapades last night." The matron's voice lowered. "I have asked the headmaster to meet us here; I was right in my assumption that the morning would find you all here. You're here to see Remus you said?" The Gryffindors nodded. "Why?"

"Because... we wanted to talk to him." James sounded agitated, but the others said nothing.

The matron started to say something, but a soft voice from the other end of the room interrupted her. "It's all right. I can... they can say whatever they came to say. I expect this will be..." the werewolf broke off, sounding choked up, and Madame Pomfrey gestured for the boys to go to their friend, but not before bestowing a threatening look on each of them.

"Hey, Remi! How're you doing?"

Remus' eyes snapped to Sirius in shock. "What?"

Sirius rolled his eyes in mock-exasperation. "I said, how're you doing?"

"I... I don't... I don't understand."

"Gosh, Remi, he spoke English you know," James was grinning at Remus, who still looked shocked.

"Gods, this is insane. Remus, we don't care. You're our best friend, and last night changed nothing." Harry laid his hand on Remus' in an attempt to comfort the werewolf.

"Yeah, Rem. We love you."

Remus' eyes filled with tears as he stared at Sirius. He looked to the others, and they were smiling at him now.

"Yeah, you've got a... a furry little problem. But it doesn't change anything," James was grinning widely at the phrase, and the other three laughed lightly.

Remus smiled timidly. "You guys... you really... don't care? You... you know and..."

"We don't care, Moony," Peter said.

"What?" Remus was staring at Peter now.

"Moony. It's your new nickname. You don't mind, do you?"

"Pete... I... You guys are amazing."

The five friends crowded around and all shared an enormous hug. Remus had never felt more accepted, more loved, than in that moment.

But a moment later, the headmaster and Madame Pomfrey made their way over to them. A small smile was on the matron's face, and the blue eyes of Dumbledore were twinkling madly.

"Well, I came here this morning to make your four swear to secrecy," Dumbledore began, "but it seems I won't have to explain very much to the four of you. You must agree to never tell a soul of Mr. Lupin's condition. Do you all agree?"

There was a collective "Of course, sir," from the four boys, who were still crowded around Remus' bed. Remus' eyes were glowing with happiness.

"This is good news, because I did not wish to have to obliviate the four of you." James shivered; he knew he would have been the only one obliviated, had the others not gotten through to him the night before. "I want to wish the five of you a good day." He turned to the matron. "I will be in my office, Poppy. Good day to you all." And with that, the headmaster left the Hospital Wing, his eyes still twinkling.

"Remus, dear, you need to rest. You can all come back to see your friend around lunch time. I expect I can allow him to leave around then."

The boys said their goodbyes to Remus and made their way out of the Hospital Wing. They headed outside, planning to sit under their favorite tree and discuss everything which had transpired.

What they ended up doing, however, was playing exploding snap and watching the Giant Squid splash the girls who were sitting too near the lake. They laughed as Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, and Mary McDonald ran back toward the castle, their robes drenched in water. Harry noticed, though the others did not, that James was watching Lily the whole way to the castle. A small smile on his face, he succumbed to being thoroughly thrashed by Sirius at their game.

* * *

_**Well, that went well for Remi and the others. Since a few people have been mentioning it, Sev will make another appearance soon, not to worry.**_

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please Review. I'm open to ideas._**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.**_

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The boys said their goodbyes to Remus and made their way out of the Hospital Wing. They headed outside, planning to sit under their favorite tree and discuss everything which had transpired._

_What they ended up doing, however, was playing exploding snap and watching the Giant Squid splash the girls who were sitting too near the lake. They laughed as Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, and Mary McDonald ran back toward the castle, their robes drenched in water. Harry noticed, though the others did not, that James was watching Lily the whole way to the castle. A small smile on his face, he succumbed to being thoroughly thrashed by Sirius at their game._

* * *

Chapter Seven

The rest of the term passed too quickly for all of their tastes. Harry received a note at dinner shortly before the Summer holiday, requesting him to see the Headmaster immediately. He glanced up to the Headmaster's seat, but Dumbledore was not at dinner.

"I'll see you all in the Common Room," he said to the others with a smile.

He wound his way through the school, taking several of the secret passages that he and the rest had found throughout the year.

"Fudge flies," he said to the gargoyle, but it didn't move. "Chocolate frogs, peppermint imps, Droobles' best blowing gum, Bertie Bott's." He was starting to panic now. What if it was an emergency? "Cockroach clusters!" he shouted finally, not expecting anything, but the gargoyle sprang aside. Harry chuckled quietly; Dumbledore was a strange wizard.

Harry raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused, hearing voices inside. Maybe Dumbledore wouldn't want to be interrupted.

The next second, the door opened to reveal two people, one of which looked similar to James Potter, and one who he did not recognize.

"Come in, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

Yes, Sir," Harry said, entering the office. Dumbledore gestured to a chair beside the man which had not been there just a moment before, and Harry sat down.

"It has come to my attention, Mr. Potter, that you would not have a place to stay over the holiday." Harry nodded; he had thought of that as well. "I was thinking about this, when I thought of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry, this is Samuel and Elizabeth Potter. James Potter's parents." Harry's eyes widened. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter have agreed to allow you to live with them, as you have no where else to go. They know the truth, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard. "You're… you're my grandparents?"

Mr. Potter looked at him. "I take it we've passed in your time." It was not a question, but Harry nodded anyway.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Harry," his wife said softly. "Did you ever meet us?"

"No," Harry said softly. "No I haven't."

* * *

An hour later, Harry found himself in the library with the others trying to explain why exactly he was staying with James for the summer.

"Not that I mind, I mean, wouldn't your parents prefer you going home once in a while? I mean…"

"My parents are dead, James. That's why."

James swallowed hard, muttering apologies. Remus glared at James, muttering something about "tact."

"It's fine, James. It was a long time ago."

Sirius stiffened as he noticed who it was seated at the next table over. It was Severus and Lily, the former of which was staring at Harry with an odd look. It was clear he had heard what Harry had just said about his parents.

"Potter, could I have a word," Snape said, standing and looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry started to stand, but Sirius quickly stood and said, "No, Snivelly, you can't. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, would you?"

"I didn't ask you, Black," the Slytherin said with a glare at the pureblood. "I asked Potter."

"Piss off," Peter said to Snape as he, Sirius, and James stood. Harry waved them down.

"Cut it out, you guys, no big deal. Be back in a second." He caught Lily's eye, and she smiled at him. He felt a rock sink into his stomach – it was the first time in his memory that his mother had smiled at him.

He followed Snape out of the library and into the hallway.

"Your parents are dead." It wasn't a question.

"You weren't supposed to hear…"

"How?"

"I can't tell you that, Severus. I can't…"

"You will, or I'll hex it out of you. Lily… Your mother is my best friend, okay? And…" He froze at the shocked look in Harry's eye. "Get over it, Potter. We've been friends for years. And if there's anything I can do about her dying, I'm going to do it. Now tell me."

"A dark wizard named Voldemort. He killed them both."

"Voldemort killed her? I've heard… rumors. About him I mean. He's rising in power." Harry stared. He hadn't even thought about the fact that Voldemort hadn't been defeated in this time. He wondered if James and Lily would still have a baby named Harry who would defeat Voldemort. "He's looking for followers."

"Oh no. I hadn't even thought about… He's gone in my time."

"Gone? Didn't you just say he killed Lily and Potter?"

"He killed them when I was one. And tried to kill me, but somehow he couldn't. And he was… was destroyed I guess. Some people don't think he's dead, but no one knows."

Snape's eyes closed in horror. "You were one? How… what year did you come from?"

"It just became 1992."

"So… so she's only got… three years after we graduate? Oh, Merlin."

Harry was stunned at the look of sadness on his future hated potions master's face. He took the other's hand and moved a little closer. "Look at it this way, Sev." The other boy's head snapped up at the name. "We know. Even if I go back, you know. We can change it."

"We will change it, Harry. I can't lose her."

* * *

**_I know, it's short, and I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I lost my muse for the story, and it had been moving much too fast to be considered normal for eleven year olds. lol_**

**_Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be at Potter Manor. And that's the only secret I will divulge._**

**_If anyone has any ideas for pranks for second year (either against a person, group, or the whole school, anything goes) please tell me. I will give you credit for the idea. Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.**_

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_So… so she's only got… three years after we graduate? Oh, Merlin."_

_Harry was stunned at the look of sadness on his future hated potions master's face. He took the other's hand and moved a little closer. "Look at it this way, Sev." The other boy's head snapped up at the name. "We know. Even if I go back, you know. We can change it."_

_"We will change it, Harry. I can't lose her."_

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Harry stood outside the gate to a small manor on the outskirts of a village. He had been waiting for this day for quite some time, and now he had been given the best possible information. He now knew where and how to find them._

_He pointed his wand at the gate, and it swung open silently. He looked through the window of the home, and saw a family of three seated in the living room, not noticing that he was watching them._

_The woman, a red-haired witch with bright green eyes, took the baby from her husband's arms, laughing at something that the man had said. She left the room, her husband's gaze following the sway of her backside as she climbed the stairs with the infant._

_Harry pointed his wand at the front door, and it opened with a click. The man was immediately on alert. He entered the hall, and shouted up the stairs, "It's Him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Harry laughed, and with a muttered, "Avada kedavra," the dark-haired man was dead on the floor. He walked through the living room, chuckling at the sight of the two wands lying uselessly on the corner table._

_He heard frantic footsteps, heard as the woman pushed things against the door of the child's room. As if anyone could stop him from entering when he wanted, much less preventing him the Muggle way. He climbed the stairs and stood outside the door for a second, cherishing the sound of the woman's weak attempt at defending herself and her son._

_He blasted the door aside with a small wave of his wand. The woman screamed, and held her son close to her. "Not Harry, please not Harry!" the woman pleaded._

_Harry laughed. "Stand aside. Stand aside, you silly girl, and I will spare you. Stand aside, now!"_

_She laid her son into his crib, and stood in front of the boy. "No, not Harry! Please! Have mercy, have mercy! Take me, please, not my Harry!"_

"_This is your last chance, girl. I have been asked to spare you, and I will do so only if you STAND ASIDE NOW!"_

"_Never."_

_He laughed at her, pointed his wand at her, and said the same curse which had ended her husband barely two minutes before. She collapsed, dead on the floor. He turned his wand on the boy. He was screaming, just like the brats always did before they were killed._

_He stared into the child's eyes as he touched his wand to his enemy's forehead. The child stopped crying, and looked up, the green meeting the red of his attacker._

"_Avada kedavra."_

_Pain flooded him. It was as if he was being ripped apart. It was so much worse than any pain he had ever experienced, much worse than even the most painful of curses. And Harry knew no more._

* * *

"Harry, mate, wake up! It's just a nightmare, mate, come on! Get up!"

Harry was suddenly doused in icy water and his eyes opened. It took a moment to recognize where he was. He was in the past, currently staying with his eleven year old father and his family.

"You okay, mate?"

"Y-yeah," Harry said, painfully aware of the fact that he was shaking.

James looked doubtful, but waved his wand and the water dried up immediately, leaving Harry warm again.

"Well, I came in to tell you mum's got breakfast ready, but you were thrashing around in your sleep and… You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah… just…" he thought desperately of something to tell James, but then settled on the truth. "Remember how I said that my parents were killed a long time ago?" James nodded. "Sometimes I dream about it, okay. That was just more... vivid than usual. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Merlin. I… I'm sorry, mate. I didn't realize… Wow, I feel like a complete prat now," James looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get to breakfast."

Harry grabbed a change of clothes, but James waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, no need for that, it's not like it's a formal banquet or anything." He grinned. "First day of the holiday, might as well live it up."

Harry had never before eaten breakfast in his pajamas, but grinned back and followed his James out of the room.

He marveled at the fact that he was having many firsts recently. His first time talking to his parents, his first bedroom to himself, the first parental figures he could look up to…

The two boys joined Mr. and Mrs. Potter at the table, and James immediately grabbed a stack of pancakes and dropped them onto Harry's plate. Harry raised an eyebrow, but James just grinned and grabbed some food for himself.

His parents rolled their eyes at their son and began eating.

* * *

"Your exam results came this morning, boys." James smiled as the envelopes were handed to each of them. The emerald ink was addressed the same as his Hogwarts letter had been, with the exception of "Eastern Bedroom, second floor," instead of "Cupboard Under the Stairs."

He and James had both passed everything, though both barely scraped by in History of Magic. They were tied for fourth in their year at this point. The list of top ten students was included in the letter, and it was: Evans, Lily; Snape, Severus; Lupin, Remus; Potter, Harry and Potter, James (Tie); Black, Sirius; Prewett, Alice; Black, Narcissa; McDonald, Mary; Rosier, Evan; McKinnon, Marlene.

"It's on, Potter," James said with a grin. "I will totally beat you next year. Maybe knock Sn-Snape out of number two!"

"Yeah, but that would mean we beat Mooney. Which isn't going to happen easily."

"Mooney?" James' mother asked.

"Our friend Remus. It's his nickname."

"Remus Lupin?" his father asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, he's third in our year. One place above the two of us." The elder Potters exchanged surprised looks. "Why? What's wrong with Remus?"

"Nothing, dear," his mother said quickly. "Why don't you two finish up, and maybe play Seeker's Revenge out in the field? Remember the disillusion charm this time, James, I don't want to be obliviating anyone today."

The boys quickly finished up, and headed outside, where James led Harry to their broom shed.

"I think mum and dad know about Mooney's… problem."

"Yeah, seemed like it. Wonder how they found out?"

"Mum's a healer. She used to work in the Dai Llewellyn Ward when I was little..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know. It's the ward in St. Mungo's that deals with dangerous bites. Like werewolves."

"So you think your mom…"

"She may have treated Remmy."

"Oh. That would explain her knowing."

After a few games of Seeker's Revenge, all of which were won by Harry, it was already lunch time. Never had Harry spent an entire morning doing nothing but having fun with a friend. And that's when it hit him. He was no longer looking at James as his father, but as a friend, much as he would have looked at Ron Weasley back in his own time. Mrs. Potter came outside to tell the boys that lunch was ready and that two of their friends had written.

* * *

_Hey James, Harry!_

_I guess since you two are living together for now, I can write one letter to the both of you. Summer's already seeming so long without all of you guys, huh? Mum's going crazy… I didn't pass History of Magic, but my Potions grade made up for it, so it's all good from here. Congrats on your shared fourth place! I bet Remus' excited about third… Now to kick Snivellus out of second… Have you heard anything from Sirius? Bet his parents are thrilled abouthis fifth place._

_Hope to hear from you! See you soon,_

_Peter_

* * *

_James, Harry,_

_Sorry, but I'm sending you both one letter… It's easier that way. Congratulations on your tie for fourth place in the ranking! I bet your parents are pleased, James (didn't you say they wanted you in the top ten?). My parents were thrilled to see third. I'm a bit surprised Snape beat me though… Probably that last fail in potions (when Sirius got bored and decided to prank me!) pulled me down quite a bit. Remind me to tell him off again for that._

_Speaking of Sirius, have either of you heard anything from him? I know he was a little worried about his parents, since they were less than agreeable to his being in Gryffindor… Hope he's okay. If you hear from him, let me know. He said something about the owls not delivering to non-purebloods, so he may not be able to write me…_

_Anyway, hope the both of you are well. I can guess the two of you are enjoying the entire summer on broomsticks? Peter McKinnon and Arthur Weasley graduated, so there's a seeker and a Chaser position open this year. That's what you two favor, right? Seeker and Chaser? Best of luck to the both of you._

_Cheers!_

_Remus_

* * *

**Remus,**

**Me and Harry are writing one letter too, since you wrote us the same one, you're only getting one from us both! HA! **

_Well, since James is going to be weird, I'll just tell you. __We're going to attempt to use a dicta-quill, so let's see how this works..._

**And of course, he's calling me weird, when Harry didn't even know what a dicta-quill is until five minutes ago.**

_You weren't supposed to tell him that! We've been practicing Quidditch nonstop all summer, so hopefully, those positions are OURS! _

**And yeah, mate, my parents were delighted! Thought I'd never hear the end of it!**

_Shut it, James, quit exaggerating! And yes, we'll remind you. He got us that day too. Not to say we could've beat you at ANYTHING, but still._

**What I don't get is, how the heck did Snivelly beat any of us?**

_Cut it out, James. He's really not that bad._

**Right. Whatever. No, I haven't heard anything from Siri. Hope he's okay, the Blacks can be… how to put it… evil. Cruel. Psycho. Stark-raving mad. Absol-**

_Got it, Jamie. Thanks for scaring both Rem and me about how Sirius is doing over the break! We'll owl you if we hear from him, mate._

**You hear anything from Peter? Apparently, he failed HoM, so his mum's freaking out.**

_I can hear your voice now, Rem. 'If you'd have studied, you'd have passed!' _

**Hey! I was going to say that! ****Anyway, the spell on the quill's about to wear out, and we still got to write Peter, so we better just say bye.**

_See you soon, Rem!_

**James **_**and **__Harry_

* * *

_Hey Peter!_

_Just warning you, we're using a dicta-quill, and the letter to Remus was a little… odd, so no telling what this one's going to be like._

**In other words, Harry contradicted everything I said!**

_I did not!_

**HA! See! Told you!**

_Nice one, James. Anyway, too bad about History. You're fine, though, it's not like you'll need that one EVER after Hogwarts. It was both of our lowest grades too._

**On the bright side, it's summer! We've been flying every day so far. Weasley and McKinnon graduated, so the chaser and seeker positions opened up.**

_So we've been practicing every free moment. Wish us luck, mate! __Anyway, we should probably get going, before the spell on the quill runs out._

**See you soon, mate!**

_Cheers, Peter!_

_Harry __**and**_** James**

* * *

_**I know, half of this is pathetic letters. But at least it's something, right? Right? Please?**_

_***runs from the angry mob holding pitchforks and torches***_

_**I promise a decent chapter soon. I just had to get in the basic info about Sirius losing touch with all of them over the summer. It's important (as we all know :D )**_

_**Again, prank ideas are welcomed. I'll need some for the chapter after next for the welcoming feast. Gotta bring it in with a BANG! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**No, I am not JK Rowling, so no, I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, or his teachers.**_

Chapter Nine

Harry and James made it to King's Cross with only moments to spare. The two said a quick goodbye to James' parents and ran for it, just barely making it onto the train before it started to move. They dragged their trunks down the corridor, looking into each compartment they passed for the rest of their friends.

They got a bit of a surprise, however, when they looked into one of the compartments. Inside was Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastian Lestrange, Severus Snape, and…

"What is Sirius doing in there with those lunatics?" James whispered to Harry.

Harry looked closer. The boy looked almost identical to their friend except the eyes. His silver-grey eyes were cold.

"That's not him. Look at his eyes. It must be his brother – didn't he say his brother would be coming this year?"

"Oh yeah. That's Regulus, all right. I've seen his picture before. He looks just as dark as the rest of the family. Let's go."

The two Potters continued down the hallway. They found their friends at the end of the train, and entered. The three were playing exploding snap and, by the looks of it, Peter was losing badly. But it wasn't the soot covering Peter Pettigrew's head and torso that caught Harry's eye – it was the large bruise over Sirius' left eye.

"Oi, Siri, what the hell happened to your face?" James said, frowning at his friend.

Sirius' face which, seconds before, had been shining with amusement as the cards exploded again into Peter's face, fell. He looked out the window, a sad look on his face.

"It's nothing a quick spell won't fix once we're at school."

Remus shot James a look which said plainly 'Let him be.' James ignored the look.

"That doesn't say who decided your face was in need of some color. What happened?"

"Look, Jamie, forget it."

"Sirius. Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Siri. Someone hit you. Whoever it was, you can tell –"

"FORGET IT!" Sirius shouted. "Just forget it! It doesn't matter, and even if it did, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Sirius, calm down."

Remus' quiet voice was the last straw for Sirius. A single tear fell from the Black heir's eye, and he glared back out the window, as though it was the cause for all of his problems.

"I'm not good enough to be a Black. That's all I heard for the past three months." He sniffed. "I'm a disgrace, a blood traitor, and…" he broke off.

"And?" Remus prompted gently.

"And if I do one more thing which upsets them, I'll be disowned."

James sat down beside his best friend. "They wouldn't disown you, mate. Not for being a Gryffindor."

Sirius laughed humorlessly. "Wouldn't they? You obviously don't know my mother and the rest of them. They disown people who don't follow what the rest are doing. And one of those things has always been being a Slytherin. I'm the first Black in eight generations to not be a Slytherin, and the first Gryffindor for fifteen."

"How the hell do you know what house fifteen generations worth of Blacks went into?"

"She had me copy the entire family tree one hundred times, plus the birth and death years, accomplishments, and House of each person every time. It was my punishment for being a disgrace to the Black name."

"Merlin's pants, Sirius. That's insane!"

"And I only did it ninety-seven times. So she asked Bellatrix to practice a few spells on me. Bella was all too pleased to do it, too. Thus the black eye."

The group processed this information in silence.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the five friends took their seats in the Great Hall to wait for the sorting to begin. Sirius was glaring fixedly at his empty plate, but no one commented this time. They knew he was dreading his brother's sorting; undoubtedly, he would be a Slytherin, just like the rest of the Blacks.

Finally, the first years were brought inside by Professor McGonagall. They were lined up at the front, near the Sorting Hat. Quite a few of them jumped as the Hat began to sing.

"From long ago, until today,

The same things I have said,

I've spoken of my findings and

Of things inside your head.

You've nothing hidden in your mind

That I can't find or see,

So once I sit atop your skull,

I'll say where you should be.

For the most daring of all souls,

In Gryffindor you'll be,

For what's a lion without nerve,

Courage, and gallantry.

For those for whom knowledge is strength,

You'll wear the eagle's sign;

For Ravenclaws, intelligence

Wins each and every time.

For traits of fairness and justice,

The badger calls to you;

For loyal Hufflepuffs always

To their friends will be true.

For the astute and the cunning,

The snake beckons you close;

For Slytherins will make it through,

Despite who may oppose.

So try me on, now don't be shy,

I know where you should be;

I've wrongly placed not one to date,

So you can trust in me."

The hall broke out in applause as the hat completed its song. And the sorting began.

"Allen, Zachary," McGonagall called out, and the first of the group was made a Ravenclaw.

"Black, Regulus." Sirius' head shot up as his little brother stepped forward. The hat barely touched his head when, "Slytherin!" Regulus looked toward his brother and smirked, walking over to his cousins and sitting between Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Sirius laid his head down on the table.

The next few names passed in a blur for a while, until Harry heard, "McMillan, Alice." When Harry saw the dark-haired girl that stumbled forward, he blinked. If the girl had been a boy, she could have easily been Neville Longbottom. She was definitely his mother.

Finally, the last student, "Yaxley, Therman," was made a Slytherin, and the sorting was ended. The feast appeared in front of them, much to the shock of the first years.

Everyone dug into the meal. Everyone, except Sirius, who refused to even lift his head from the table.

"Siri, eat. There's nothing you could've done to make him a Gryffindor."

"He's my brother," Sirius said softly. "He's my little brother, and I can't protect him anymore. Now he's one of them."

James piled food onto his friend's plate and nudged him. "Eat."

Sirius picked up his fork, but didn't touch the food.

That night, Sirius didn't sleep for a single second.

_**I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long delay in writing this. The hiatus is still in effect, but I'll do my best to update when I can. Hope you can all forgive me. :)**_

_**It was brought to my attention that Molly Prewett (Weasley) should have graduated by now, so I removed her. But I definitely wanted Harry to recognize someone, and as Alice being a year under them could fit with canon, I have added her. Thank you to whoever the guest was who pointed that out.**_

_**I'm still looking for prank ideas. Hint Hint. Big thanks to **__**craizypet**__**, **__**Mr Rumplestiltskin Gold**__**, and **__**Princess Aziza**__**, I'll use your pranks very soon. Keep an eye out, never know when I'll throw them in :)**_


End file.
